Siphoning Tomorrow
by Chaotic Ice Princess
Summary: Zora Tapati is a mage from distant land outside of Fiore. Found in her completely decimated village by a teenage Laxus, she is brought to Fairy Tail. Will her magic bring power to Fairy Tail or misfortune. Laxus X OC will be other pairings. My first Story, so go easy on the comments, but constructive criticism is welcomed! Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1: Two New Best Friends

Chapter One: Two Best Friends

A teenage wizard on his first S-class mission was horribly lost trying to get back home. The teenager had traveled to a country unknown to him. He was wandering in a desert trying to find a nearest town or nomadic tribe to lead his way. His coat blew all around him as the stray breeze caressed his body. His blonde spiked hair was an easy tell-tale sign that he was a foreigner, for the people of the desert had dark black hair and olive skin, and deep heavy eyeliner that outlined their eyes.

The mage was turning in a circle looking for any sort of sign of where to go. For in the distance the mages eyes landed on a huge cloud of smoke. The teenage mage ran in the direction of the smoke hoping that there would be someone else there attracted by the ferocity of it. He ran, his feet slipping a couple times in the sand but he didn't stop going in the direction of his target.

As he finished the last hundred feet what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The small village that this was, was utterly decimated. It was in the middle of the desert and yet it was covered in water, water that could burn like lighter fluid. He watched as another whole hut was engulfed in the fire. Quickly, he snapped his gaze from the blue fire and went searching for survivors. Person after person he checked their pulses finding none and the symptoms of drowning written all over their features. He continued to look in all the huts still standing to find anyone alive, but he did find a map of the land. The decimation of this village was absolutely horrific. Bodies were sprawled everywhere, all drowned, and so far about two dozen people.

The teenage mage was about to leave finding no survivors, but a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye made him turn around; Trapped under part of a destroyed hut laid a girl with pale yellow hair and light features, an abnormality in these parts. He ran over and lifted all the debris covering the girl. The girl could only be one or two years younger than him and the teen could tell she was going to be a beauty when she did fully mature. He checked her pulse, pessimistic of her being alive due to all the others; however he nearly jumped when he felt her heart beat. Weak, but somehow he found it strong, fighting to live.

The teenage mage had no idea what to do. He had never been in this situations before. He couldn't leave her here, so he picked her up into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other around her torso. With the girl in his arms he started to walk away from the village, using his map to find his way home.

Twenty steps out of the village he heard a moan and he glanced down at the woman. She slowly opened her eyes. The teenage mage's breath caught. Her eyes were the most beautiful color of bright blue he ever saw. They resembled the sky on the brightest summer day and had small gray sparkles within them. To say that they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen would be an understatement.

"What is your name?" She croaked out. Laxus had to guess it was due to the near drowning.

"Laxus Dreyar. Yours?"

She smiled before saying, "Zora." And with that word her eyes slowly drooped and she once again fell asleep on Laxus.

He got to the guild in record time due to the fact, that once he got to the train station he could lightning travel his way home to the guild with the woman in his arms. Once he got outside his guild he kicked open the doors and walked inside. Instead of getting to Gramps quickly like he wanted he got bombarded by the guilds little herd of children. Especially one little pink haired kid with ash for brains.

"Laxus! Fight me!" He yelled.

"No." was all the teenage mage grunted before maneuvering his way to Gramps.

Gramps immediately saw the battered woman in Laxus's arms. He jumped off his seated position in the bar and asked Laxus how he found her and all the details with it. As Laxus explained the story to his grandfather, they walked up the stairs to the infirmary. Laxus sets her on one of the infirmary beds and immediately starts bandaging and treating her wounds, His grandfather watching it all with silent glee. His grandfather was worried over Laxus's mental state, due to the fact his father got kicked out and he has had a bitter pessimistic hermit like opposition. Makarov wanted to jump up and down as he watched his grandson take care of the woman he rescued because it was the first time Laxus has every taken care of anyone's wounds.

As Laxus was finishing up, she began to stir from her slumber. Her blue eyes open and were met with stormy gray eyes. "Hello, Laxus." She whispered.

"Good to see you awake, sunshine." Laxus mused. Her eyes continued to stare at him until the moved to the small guild master by the door.

Makarov walked towards the girl, and gave his usual big cheeky grin. "Hello Ms. I'm Master Makarov."

Her eyes once again returned to Laxus, "Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail Guild, in Fiore. I brought you to my guild." Laxus answered.

"Did anybody else survive?" She asked sitting up, hope evident in her gaze. As she stared at her hero's face she noticed his scar across his eye. Normally most people would look at it like a horrid mark across his handsome face, but she saw it as a distinguishing mark. A mark of survival that should be cherished and held as a mark of bravery and courage.

Laxus looked down at the floor, "No, I searched all the bodies looking for a pulse but yours was the only one I found and even then yours was weak."

Zora grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes, "There was nothing you could do for them, but I have to thank you. If you didn't save me, then I would've been left for the desert to destroy."

Laxus nodded his head agreeing with her. Makarov took this moment to walk over and jump up on her bed. He grabbed her hand and asked, "Would you like to join our guild?"

Her eyes went wide in shock with an equally shocked Laxus standing beside her. "How did you know I was a mage?"

"I'm master of this guild if I'm not able to sense a mage's presence than what kind of a Master am i?" He smiled at the frightened girl on the bed.

She looked to Laxus for any sort of emotion. Did he want her here? Did he want her to leave? When we looked at his face she got a small smile and a nod of his head.

"I have nowhere else to go, so if I could I would like to." She hesitantly answered.

Makarov smiled, "Then welcome my child to Fairy Tail." Makarov hopped off the bed and turned to his grandson, "I'll be right back with the stamp."

Laxus turned to the woman on the bed, "What kind of magic do you use?" he inquired.

"I use siphon magic, and telepathy." She told him. She was really nervous most of the time when people found out her power she would be instantly shunned. She really didn't want Laxus to shun her, she felt he was her only friend at this point. If he would be her friend.

"How does that work?" He said with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She scratched her head, "Well… it's kinda like… if I touch your forehead and say siphon. Then I can borrow your powers for a 24 hour period." She quickly stated, "I only do it if I have your permission if you're a friendly in battle. I don't use other people's power without their permission, unless they are an enemy."

"I've never heard of a power like that." Laxus mused. He took note of the girl in front of him. She had pale blonde hair that went to her waist, a heart shaped face, and full voluptuous lips. Her body was the exact description of an hourglass figure; a little waist, huge breasts, and an ass made from the gods.

"For my telepathy, you have to look into my eyes for me to be able to read your thoughts." She added.

Makarov came into the room holding the stamper and required paperwork to join. He walked over and once again jumped onto the bed and sat next to Zora. "You are going to need to fill these forms out."

"Okay." Both of the men stood there quietly while they waited for the teenage girl to finish the paperwork. She scribbled with intense concentration. Makarov needed to remember to ask her one day to help him with his paperwork.

"I don't know what to put for three questions." She admitted breaking the silence.

"What are the questions my child?" Makarov asked.

"Next of kin, beneficiary, and address." She paused before looking up to Makarov with tears in her eyes, "All my family and friends died."

"Well you could-" Makarov started only to be cut off by his grandson.

"Put me down. We are already friends aren't we?" Laxus insisted.

"Okay. Only if you're sure." She responded, she scribbled his name for both of the two categories.

"What about address?" She asked.

"116 Magnolia Drive." Makarov answered. Laxus on the opposite side of the bed stood there shocked.

"She's coming to live with us?" Laxus hollered, not in objection, but in a surprised tone.

"Yes she is. Fairy Hills is full, so she can call our home her home." Makarov said smiling at his grandson and then his newest child.

"Master, are you sure? I don't want to intrude or invade Laxus's privacy." She fretted, she just made a friend, and she didn't want to already mess up their friendship.

"Have no worries. We have a spare room, and it won't be any trouble at all." Makarov said.

"Okay!" She chirped.

"Now I've got to finish some paperwork in my office." He turned to Laxus, "Laxus, take care of Zora please.

Laxus nodded his head and watched as his grandfather left the room. He really had no idea of how to talk to a girl let alone one as pretty as her. He stood there trying to figure out how to officially break the ice with this woman.

"Hey, Laxus?" She called out, breaking the lightning mages thoughts.

"Yea."

"I will probably need money for stuff so I don't use all of your grandfather's money and since I've never been on one of these jobs before. Plus, you're my only friend. I was hoping that we could go on a job together, or maybe a couple it's up to you though." She rambled and looked up into his eyes with sad looking eyes, expecting to be rejected.

Laxus took a second the mull it all over. She's nice, practically my only friend, and she has a rare power. 'Form a team you idiot!'

"How about we just form a team?" Laxus questioned.

"Okay!" she all but shouted.

That was the beautiful start of their friendship. Over the next 3 years the two were inseparable. They worked jobs together until they both had so many jewels they didn't know what to do with them all. Laxus had never been so close to another human being after his father died and it was a sort of healing experience for him. Zora who had lost everything wanted to protect everyone she loved, but her mind was always put at ease with Laxus because he knew how to handle himself. Their friendship was concrete until one day Zora got called into Master Makarov's office.

What she was told in that office got her blood boiling. More tribes in the region she grew up in were being killing in the same fashion as hers was; drowned in the middle of a desert. Zora couldn't deny that she wanted revenge for her adoptive family, but she didn't want to leave Laxus behind. Her body was in turmoil, until she went and talked to the Lightning Slayer himself.

She walked out of Makarov's office with her head hung low. Inside her mind was a fight that was raging. Neither of the sides was winning. It was a complete stalemate. If she could she would scream out her frustration and jump off a building just so she could focus on anything but the inner turmoil she was feeling.

"Zo, are you okay?" Laxus asked with worry in his gaze.

"I need to talk to you. It's about my past." She quickly stated. She rushed over to their table on the second floor, exclusive to S-class, and sat down. They sat facing each other and she began to fidget.

Laxus watched her for a minute, only because she is quite entertaining when she begins to twitch in nervousness. "Oui! What is it?" He finally asked.

She quickly spit out everything that Makarov had told her and continued, "I don't know what to do Laxus. I feel a deep need to take revenge for my adoptive family and the tribe and to help the people of the desert, but I don't want to ruin what I have here by leaving for a while."

Laxus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Go and take revenge."

"But Laxus! I don't want to mess up what I have here. I love it here! This is my family and I don't want to leave and not protect them!" she said with her eyes watering.

"We will be here until you get back. I promise you that I will protect them until you return." He stared into her eyes before continuing, "Sunshine, You are always welcome at Gramps and our house, and if you are gone for a long time and I have my own place, you will always have a place there." He said softly.

"I will miss you and Gramps. I promise to return to you within a 2 year time period. Keep your promise and I will keep mine." With those parting words she hugged Laxus, they said their goodbyes, and she ran out the doors with silent tears going down her face. No one in guild saw a stray tear fall down the lightning mages face, as he watched his best friend walk out those guild doors.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Master Makarov wrung his hands in nervousness and worry. Today was the one year and 363rd day since Zora had left on her mission. And today of all days, the guild had been smashed to bits by Phantom Lord. Thankfully, everyone had gone home for the night and nobody was inside or there would have been some serious wounds.

Makarov was infuriated. He wanted nothing more than to find Jose and make sure he couldn't wake up to see tomorrow, but no, he can't get his guild punished by the council. That lead him to the question, what could he do? Easy… drink himself into a stupor and hopefully find the funds to rebuild the guild.

Natsu was of course ranting about revenge among some of the others in the guild. They were yelling wanting revenge, but Makarov saw past the surface emotion and saw the pain, the hurt. The more he saw, the more it drove him to drink. Makarov made sure to make a mental note to Mira and give her something to thank her for looking out for him in this state.

As the guild drank to soothe their pained hearts, one mage in particular, sniffed the air loudly. Natsu recognized the scent but he couldn't place it. As he tried to calculate who in the world that scent belonged to, Japanese cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. Then he had a sudden rush of remembrance in his brain and just as he was gonna shout who was coming in the guild basement doors flew open to reveal a familiar voluptuous blonde wearing a leather sleeveless zip up vest with dark skinny jeans with leather combat boots. To top it all off her hair was every direction possible.

"Heard you son of bitches are at war." She blurted.

"ZORA!" The entire guild erupted jumping towards her, tackling her to the ground.

They continued to hug her saying how much they missed her. Tears overflowed from everyone's eyes as they rejoiced in their now returning mage. Zora however, had one eye out for one tall blonde mage. As she was returning hugs and scoping out the basement she found one inebriated Master Makarov.

"um, whose Zora?" Lucy mused out loud causing the said mage to saunter over to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Zora Tapati, The guild's holder of the foulest mouthed wizard." She held out her hand to the younger mage. Lucy stared at it for a moment as if scared to catch the "cussing".

"Holy shit girl! It's a hand, not a fucking rabid dragon." Zora laughed.

Lucy quickly shook her hand finding it to be a very firm handshake for that of a woman. It was even firmer than Erza's. Zora smiled at the girl and smiled as the two made idle chit chat.

"Oh Zora your beauty is brightening the guild with your radiance." Loke oozed through his seductive smile.

"Yeah Loke, and I shoot rainbows outta my ass." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I bring the uncouth to the guild"

"Don't be like that Zora." Mira said as she passed by giving alcohol to the now happy guild mates, "I think your language is very descriptive."

"Mira, you're a fucking saint. Don't ever stop." Zora cooed. "Did you stock up on my favorite Rum?"

"Angel Piss?"

"Yeah that one! Can you bring me a bottle?" Zora asked.

Mira promptly brought it out to Zora, "on the house to your safe return!"

Zora strolled over to where Makarov was sitting on the bar and calmly took the stool on his left. "Where's Laxus?"

"On a mission with his team, The Thunder Legion." He said with a blush tinting his cheeks and a chuckle. "You know he kept his promise to you. Not one guild member has been harmed."

She nodded her head. How she missed her blonde childhood friend. He stayed up all night with her when she had nightmares, and he had patience when she acted childish to him. Laxus was a saint to her. However to anybody else, he was the moody angst ridden teenager. Zora never could wrap her mind around it, but maybe he somehow inadvertently pushed his anger for his father onto the rest of the guild since, it did push his father away from him.

Zora took another swig of the sweet alcohol. Feeling a bit light headed and tipsy, she turned to Makarov, "Hey Gramps."

He turned his head towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"My mission didn't go well." She confessed.

"How so my child?" Gramps said with worry.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe another day Gramps. I just thought you would like an update." She responded looking away, ashamed.

"Whenever you want to talk my child I am here. No matter the time or the day I will be here." Gramps said looking at Zora with a worry etched into his features.

"Is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

"No! Your family! No way will I ever let you sleep here." Makarov objected.

"But where will I get to sleep?"

"Here, Take these." He handed her some keys that she didn't recognize. "They are keys to Laxus's house. He still has a room set up and waiting for you."

"Okay thanks Gramps!" She asked Gramps for directions and he told her how to get there.

She left the guild saying her goodbyes and ignoring the people wanting her to stay with them. Opening the basement doors, she smelt the air; it smelled like booze and crisp autumn. Zora loved autumn. When the colors are changing, the world is littered with reds, oranges, and yellows. It brightens up the world.

Zora walked in the direction of Laxus's house with keys in hand. Her combat boots made echoes on the pavement. Something just felt off to her. She felt like someone was watching her from the shadows. Her pace picked up as she now briskly walked to Laxus's house.

If she was right, she couldn't go to Laxus's house, which would only lead her stalker to the place she was going to rest. She turned into the next alley. Zora repeated the pattern of going into alley to the next sharp turn, hoping to lose her tail.

Her pace slowed and soon she heard familiar voices.

"Levy, you are going to be safe with Droy and I." Jet said.

Zora quickly climbed on top of a building. If her stalker lost her what if it went after team Shadowgear?

The completely oblivious mages were laughing and walking together, the usual Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy and Levy was just laughing it off. Zora stealthily followed them until she saw a shadow on the roof of a nearby house. Zora didn't think, she just ran towards the offending shadow. Then she saw him leaping off the roof towards shadowgear for a sneak attack. Zora was just in time to catch him with a kick to the jaw and send him flying into a building.

Team Shadowgear looked up at Zora with fear in their eyes. "Run, get out of here!" Zora demanded.

"No we can't leave our friends to face him alone!" Levy yelled.

"Just get the fuck outta here! Get help!" Zora yelled.

Team Shadowgear nodded and soon ran off. _Thank Mavis. Now I can focus on this fucker by myself._

"That was a cheap shot," The attacker chuckled to Zora as he stood up from the few bricks that fell from the wall. "But it doesn't bother me. You'll just have to hurt a little more for that."

He charged with a fist outstretched. Zora didn't move. It was just a fist she would wait until he got closer and then kick him into oblivion.

Her idea didn't unravel like it was supposed to. Zora stood there waiting for the perfect opportunity, but the dark haired man said, "Iron Dragon Slayers; Iron Club!" Thus, a gigantic club of iron clipped her on the jaw and sent her into a nearby building, taking down the entire wall. The Iron Dragon Slayer smiled maliciously watching the blonde slowly get back to her feet.

"You son of a bitch, that actually hurt." She fully stood up brushing some rubble off of her. "Now I'm really gonna' kick your ass!"

Zora charged towards her offender and he raised his fist to punch her she slid into a crouch dodging his fist to swing her feet out from underneath her to sweep the man off his feet. While he was on the ground she took the offensive and started to punch him in the face. The man recovered quickly and Zora only got two punches in. It was a small amount, but at least it was something. Zora jumped back to a safe distance while the man got off the ground.

"I've studied everyone in Fairy Tail, but your name wasn't in my file. Who are you?" the man asked looking straight into Zora's eyes..

Zora took this moment to look into her attackers eyes. Using her telepathy she took a peek at his thoughts.

 _Shit! My legs still hurt from that kick! Who is this chick anyway and why does she seem familiar? She is hot though. Too bad she is on the other team._

"Hey asshole! Keep your thoughts out of the gutter!" Zora yelled furiously. _What a pig._

"What?" He yelled in shock. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No you overgrown teenager you didn't! I am Zora of Fairy Tail and I have recently come back from a long ass trip. That's why I wasn't on your fucking file of my guild." She fumed.

"I remember you. You're the child Makarov took in. Jose would be extra happy if he knew I made you the message." He remarked with an evil smirk. "You are about to face Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord."

"I don't give a fuck what you're going to try to do, or who the fuck you are, but I'm gonna kick your ass!" Zora promised with an excited smile.

"Gihi" was all her attacker chuckled before he charged. A beam of iron zoomed towards Zora's face, but she dodged it before she ran towards him and landed a punch on his face effectively knocking him back a couple steps. Gajeel retaliated with "Iron Dragon's Drill!"

The speed of this attack wasn't what Zora was expecting and it hit her head-on sending her flying through the air and smacking right into a brick building making an indent with her body. Gajeel ran up and while she was stunned he kicked her in the gut laughing.

Zora slowly got up and charged at Gajeel. _There's nothing I can do. I haven't siphoned anyone's power; I'm practically defenseless against him._ Zora stood up and summing her strength she landed a punch right into his knee making him fall into a kneeling position. Then Zora roundhouse kicked him in the jaw and sent his whole body sliding across the pavement.

"What's your magic power? You have yet to use it, doe eyes." He chuckled out standing up.

"Did you just fucking call me a doe?" She wailed.

"Yeah I did. Right before you're going to get hit with an attack your eyes go real wide. It's actually pretty amusing… I want to see more of it." He finished darkly.

Gajeel charged at the now pissed off mage. They battled with Gajeel using his Dragon Slayer power and Zora dodged and relied on her physical strength to save her.

As Zora ran at Gajeel full force, Gajeel attacked with Iron Dragons Roar and Zora was blown back by the strength and force of the roar causing her to hit her head on the wall she flew into. Immediately she felt something warm coming down her face but ignored it. She tried to stand up but dizziness and nausea would attack her which caused her to only stumble and fall back down.

Gajeel slowly was walking to her. Zora frantically was trying to get up, much to her attackers dismay she finally rose to her feet.

"I won't go down that easily." She said smirking.

"Actually, I doubt that." He boasted. "Your head is bleeding a lot. It won't be long until you pass out."

"You son of a bitch." Zora swore. It was true. She was starting to get dizzy from blood loss just sitting there and didn't know how long she had to fight. Zora was unsteady on her feet but wouldn't give up. _No fucking way am I gonna lay down and let this fucktard beat me into oblivion._

She charged mustering all the remaining strength she had left. Gajeel saw threw this attack and used an iron fist to knock her back on the ground. He didn't give her a chance to get back up and started to pummel her. In the face, chest, stomach and anywhere else, it didn't matter to him.

Zora felt every punch and all the damage he inflicted on her body, but she didn't make a sound. She had been in this situation before; at the mercy of your enemy. Gajeel didn't stop, but then he started yelling, "Scream for me. Let me hear your screams of pain." As he continued to beat the blonde haired mage senseless.

Yet with all the pain, the siphon mage didn't let the Iron Dragon Slayer hear her screams. She kept silent and that pissed of the Slayer even more. "I'll make you scream one day." He vowed before punching her in the face, breaking her nose, and knocking her out.

Gajeel grimaced as he picked up the broken and bleeding mage off the ground. He didn't want to do this. Jose made him. Gajeel needed work and Phantom gave him work, Jose ran Phantom so he really didn't have a vote in the matter. So he did the dirty work. He made himself enjoy it to make it easier, but all it did was made him hate it more.

He took the blonde to the middle of town and started pinning her up to the tree with his own iron bars. Her blood was still dripping off of her onto the grass, but to Gajeel's twisted mind, it was beautiful. His iron with her blood; it was a masterpiece and he was the master sculptor. He chuckled as he walked away with a mental image of his master piece as he walked back to Phantom Lord in the middle of the night.

The entire guild was crowded around the tree that Zora was pinned up against. Everyone saw the brutality that Phantom Lord could cause. Master Makarov had a hard time not just screaming and crying for one of his children. What they didn't expect was for her to crack her eyes open and look right into master's eyes.

"Are Levy, Jet and Droy okay?" she croaked out.

"They are fine child." Master Makarov said.

Zora looked around her surroundings till she saw one pissed of fire dragon slayer. "Natsu…" she started and he walked over to her. "May I borrow your Dragon Slayer powers, since they allow me to heal faster?"

"Here Zora." He said compassion filling his eyes. He started to peel the iron bars off of her and asked Gray to help him. When they finally got all the bars off, Gray caught her limp form and laid her on the grass. Natsu sniffed the bars while Gray assessed the damage. Gray saw a bunch of bruises and scratches that would heal on their own, but the head wound he knew she would have to get that stitched up. The head gash was about two inches long and trickling blood now, the edges of the wound had begun to clot.

Natsu spoke up, "The same person who wrecked the guild hall is the one who did this to Zora." Natsu walked over Zora and watched as Mira and Gray began to work to stitch her head wound closed.

"Son of a bitch!" Zora grunted, while Mira stitched and Gray held the flesh together for her. "He only got the best of me because I hadn't siphoned off of anybody. I couldn't siphon off of him because he uses damned ranged attacks along with his fucking physical strength of a Dragon Slayer." She said angrily.

Natsu's ears perked up, "Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah that damn Iron bastard. He's so fucking full of himself, even has a damn nickname, 'Black Steel Gajeel'" She mocked his name at the end tilting her head to the side and sticking her tongue out.

Makarov turned to his children and announced, "They can destroy our guild hall, but they cannot hurt my children! Today Fairy Tail takes the fight to Phantom Lord!"


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom Lord Part 1

_A/N Thank you so much Everyone who has followed and Favorited this story! I hope to be posting more since the holidays are here and I will have some wonderful time off of college!_

 _Chapter Three: Phantom Lord Part 1_

Zora woke with her head throbbing with pain and her ribs aching with every breath she took. She rose from the makeshift bed she was placed in at the guild. Zora took in her surrounding and saw that there was nobody was here except Mira who was working the downstairs bar.

"God fucking dammit! They left me behind the assholes!" Zora shouted in anger. Zora jerked the covers off of her and tried to get out of bed. With only her determination fueling her, she put her feet on the floor and stood up in a crouching and very hunched over position.

"Zora! You should be back in bed!" Mira said sweetly with her motherly voice.

Zora shook her head at Mira. "They need me there helping! Not to mention I have a score to settle with the Iron Bastard." Zora started taking baby steps, since her body wouldn't allow her to stomp towards the stairs to the outside world.

Mira ran over and put her arm under Zora and started to steer her towards the bed again. Zora tried to move in the other direction, but the tiredness in her body betrayed her. Zora soon found herself tucked into bed by mother Mira.

Zora grumbled and immediately began thinking of another plan to escape.

At that moment, Mira's magic lacrima began going off at the bar and she ran over to answer it. In that slim moment, Zora, once again, made her way out of bed and stood up. Zora felt it deep within her soul that she needed to be there. If she wasn't there, how could she prevent anyone dying or worse what if… She shook her head. She wouldn't think about that. Zora had to get to Phantom and help her guildmates!

"Oh hello Laxus!" Mira chirped.

Zora's head snapped to the bar.

"Hey Mira! I was just wondering if Zora was there yet?" Zora heard Laxus say through the lacrima.

"She arrived yesterday evening! She's here if you want to talk to her now."

Zora started waving her hands frequently at the take-over mage. If Laxus were to see her in her current condition, he would rush home and not finish whatever job he was on. Zora continued to frantically wave no to Mira, but did she listen, no she didn't. Mira turned the lacrima to Zora. That's where Laxus could see all of her injuries.

Zora watched his facial expression closely. His face went from surprise to sadness and then anger. In the reflection of the lacrima Zora could see herself. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, around her right arm, and all around her rib cage.

Laxus snarled, "Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it Laxus." Zora said.

Laxus's face pinched into one of even more fury on his face, "What do you mean 'don't worry about it?' You just came back and you can barely even stand up straight!" He yelled.

"Laxus, you know I will return the favor to whoever did this to me." Zora reasoned trying to tame the fire in Laxus.

Laxus let out a sigh and looked away from the lacrima and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out another sign and then looked straight into Zora's eyes with vindication in his voice. "You better. I'll be there after this mission. The Thunder Legion and I will return to aid our guildmates against Phantom Lord."

Zora nodded at Laxus and he nodded back, then he ended the call.

Mira had been watching the entire conversation and stated, "He has always had a soft spot for you."

Zora looked at the ground and smiled and said, "Yeah."

Mira soon steered Zora towards the bed once again, and this time Zora didn't fight or think methods of escape. She looked into Mira's motherly gaze and said, "I'm gonna get this fucker once I heal."

Mira nodded and Zora drifted off to the dreamscape.

The next time that Zora woke up there was a loud screaming. She jerked out of bed and instantly regretted it. Her ribs protested in pain. After recovering from that, Zora got out of bed and noted that walking was a little bit better. She could now stand up straight without pain. Zora quickly made her way up the stairs trying to get to the source of the screaming.

After escaping into the outside world, Zora saw a cannon pointed straight at the guild.

"What the fuck is that?" Zora gasped out loud.

"Phantom Lord's secret weapon." Cana answered.

"That's man!" Elfman yelled at no one in particular.

Zora rolled her eyes at his antics and then looked at the moving guild with unwavering hatred.

"Hello puny fairies! I'm here to put an end to this little 'war'" Jose called out.

"Hey! You! You look like some fucking pedophile with a foot fetish!" Zora yelled at Jose.

"Gajeel told me about you, Zora." Jose chuckled menacingly. "You have no magic power. What is your insult going to do to me?" He laughed.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kick the shit out of you with my magic power!" Zora screamed in rage.

Fairy Tail soon started backing Zora up with cheers and insults of their own. Their actions were very sentimental to Zora as she never wanted this feeling of belonging gone again. She never wanted to leave her new family ever again. She was about to thank everyone with the ground shook and almost all the magic power in the air around them was sucked away like a vacuum.

"What the fuck is going on?" Zora muttered quizzically. The now walking guild hall was making a magic circle. This wasn't good. Many of the members cried out in fear. Loved ones grabbed one another and prepared for the worse… that this was their last day on Fiore.

In all the despair, Erza Scarlet came to everyone's rescue. Zora knew she needed to help but as soon as she ran towards Erza a hand on her shoulder held her back. Zora turned to see Mira was the culprit. Mira's eyes were filled with hope, "She's got this, and you need to rest."

Zora nodded at Mira, but couldn't help feeling angry at her inability to help to guild mate. She watched hopelessly as Erza reequipped in her strongest armor and shield. Erza stood her ground as the beam of magic energy flew towards her. Time seemed to slow down as the beam approached her shield.

The impact of the magic on her shield made the ground shake and the air whip around Erza. Hair was tossed in the wind as Erza fought for Fairy Tail. She held firm, but slowly as the beam beat at her shield and armor it all began to crack. Zora held her breath as she watched as almost all of Erza's armor cracked off as finally the beam stopped. Erza gave one final battle cry as the beam finished hitting her, then she fell and what little was left by her armor disappeared.

Mira rushed over and put Erza's unconscious body into the broken guild hall.

"Fairy Tail has fallen! Titania Erza can no longer stand!" Jose declared, victory evident in his voice, but he had another thing coming.

"We may be beaten, but we are not broken!" Zora proclaimed.

"That's right joseph!" Natsu yelled.

"One more blast from this cannon will have u saying otherwise you impudent brats!" Jose threatened. "Just hand over Lucy Heartfilia and we will leave Fairy Tail in piece."

"If you think we are going to hand her over just like that your fucking kidding yourself, pedophile." Zora shouted.

"She's a part of Fairy Tail and we will fight you till our last breath, because she is one of us and if you want her, you have to take all of us on!" Natsu yelled.

"You will never take Lucy from us!" Cana screamed.

As more and more members yelled their answer of no to Jose, Lucy began to cry. For she had never been accepted anywhere and this acceptance filled her heart with so much happiness her tears fell down her cheeks and she bawled, "Thank you, everyone!"

"There is no need to thank us Luce, You are one of us now!" Natsu answered her.

More and more of the members yelled and egged Jose to 'bring it on!'. Zora couldn't as to be a part of a better guild. As she continued to watch it all unfold around her, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

"Mira!" Zora yelled. "What the hell are you doing!"

Mira had just handed Lucy's limp body to Reedus, who was loading her up in a wagon.

She gave Zora a rare serious look and said, "He's taking her to the safe house. Jose wants her, but he won't get her, not as long as im around."

"Hot damn Mira!" Zora grinned. She liked the determination in Mira's eyes. The fire in them could've rivaled Natsu's when he was 'all fired up'.

As Zora thought about the situation as it was now, she knew that Erza would need Mira's healing expertise, otherwise known as her first aid. Lucy would need more protection than Reedus, but not a whole army. She needed to go with Lucy.

"I'm going with her." Zora announced to Mira and Reedus.

Mira looked like she was going to refuse Zora, but she didn't say anything, just nodded and handed Zora some bandages and told her to wrap extra around her ribs if the pain increased.

Zora held her ribs gingerly as she hopped into the wagon with Reedus. Reedus took off with a rush of air and Zora's hair flapping in the wind. The wind was rushing past Zora so fast she was having trouble breathing. For what seemed like 30 seconds was actually a half hour, they arrived at the warehouse Mira directed Reedus to.

Zora hopped out and followed behind Reedus as he carried Lucy inside. Zora made herself comfortable on some boxes and simply stared off into space thinking about the last two years. The sand, the assassination attempts against her, killing the mob boss, and yet couldn't find the water mage that killed her parents, and her whole tribe. She quickly shook her head, not today, not today.

Zora pushed those thoughts away and turned towards Reedus. He was painting, per usual, and as she watched, turns out he had painted a picture of her. He was focused on putting on the final touches. Reedus smiled and showed her his canvas. What she saw completely blew her mind.

It was herself painted sitting on a hill in the middle of a meadow; she was smiling, but the background portrayed a different story than what her expression showed. There were angry clouds with rain pouring from them all over Zora. They looked as if they were fighting and Zora were a civilian caught in the crossfire of a war she didn't belong in.

Zora was confused and looked to Reedus for an explanation with wide questioning eyes.

"On the outside, you would have us all believe everything is okay, but on the inside, you are hurting. There is great inner turmoil going on inside you. I painted what I saw." Reedus informed her.

Zora didn't give a witty curse filled response, nor an exclamation with extreme language. She just pondered on his view of her, of how perceptive artists can be.

Zora couldn't remember the last time someone had ever heard or seen someone be so perceptive of someone they just me, except Chief Yeenrio in the Sandlands last year. He said, "You left your strength in the trail of yesterday."

Zora smiled at the memory, and then turned her attention to the blonde that was waking up with a moan.

"hey sparkles!" Zora chirped to Lucy, "Have a good fucking nap?"

"Where am I?" she groggily asked Zora.

"Storage building for the guild." She answered. Lucy nodded her head and took a look around her. Reedus continued a new painting on the other side of the room. Zora watched Lucy with a serious expression. She knew that Lucy was the heiress to the Heartfilia family, but why leave? What happened? Soon her internal quandaries got the better of her. "Why did you run away?"

Lucy sighed and took a particular interest in her feet. "My mother past away when I was little, she got very sick and died. After that, my father became cold, and disinterested in me. I think I reminded him too much of my mother. My only friends for _years_ were the celestial spirits my mom gave me. I was tired of being lonely and my father was about to marry me off to the highest bidder. He didn't care that I wanted to find love, and he didn't care that I didn't want that." Her breathing became ragged and she rasped out, "He didn't care!"

Zora didn't know what to say. She had loving parents and would do anything to have another day with them. She missed them so much. How her mother would teach her the tribal dances for the sun god, or how her father would constantly nag her to not want to kill everyone. She internally laughed at the memory.

"Zora?" Lucy called out breaking her from her memories.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my own family." Zora sadly stated her eyes towards the window.

Lucy and Zora stayed in comfortable silence. Both were reminiscing about times past and gone, Lucy about her abusive father and her loving memories with her mother and spirits, and Zora about her family that she dearly missed.

Breaking them from their thoughts, the doors were blown right off the hinges of the storage facility. The three Fairy Tail mages jerked their eyes to the doors, seeing the one person they didn't want to see. Black Steel Gajeel, and a couple of his goons had finally come for Lucy. As soon as they stepped into the room, it went eerily silent. Gajeel's red eyes instantly found Zora's and stared her down, malice and pain promised in those depths.

However, instead of intimidating Zora, it just annoyed her. If they had come for Lucy, then why was Gajeel staring her down? What was his purpose?

"Hello there, Doe eyes." Gajeel taunted. "You have something of mine and I need it now."

"Hello, fucktard." She angrily stated. "You won't get her if I'm still kicking."

"If that's so, give it your best shot." He challenged, and then he charged.

Knowing full well what was going to happen, Zora turned over her shoulder and yelled to Lucy, "Run!"

Lucy nodded her head eyes wide and took off; an exhale of relief was heard from the siphon mage as she dodged another of Gajeel's ranged attacks.

Zora was trying to remember if she siphoned off of anyone when she felt a fire magic in her veins. She smiled creepily knowing full well this was her moment of payback.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She yelled, the attack hitting Gajeel straight on. He flew through the wall and landed with a loud thud.

"You bitch!" he roared and charged at her with his arm transforming into a saw. She jumped and rolled out of the way.

Then it began, they would charge each other only for the other to dodge. Sometimes one would land a hit only to receive on from the other. Dodge, punch, dodge, kick, dodge, roar, was all Zora was thinking as she defended herself and protected her friend Lucy. Her heart was fueled by rage and revenge. Gajeel hurt her and she wanted to make him feel agony, to make him beg for mercy. She was not going to stop until she had that.

"Zora!"

A scream tore Zora from the fight and saw Lucy with a knife to her throat from one of Gajeel's goons.

"God fucking dammit!" Zora cursed.

Gajeel smiled a smile that promised pain and looked over to Lucy, "Jose said I get to have fun with you! I can't wait to watch you bleed girlie."

"Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on her!" Zora snarled at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Whose gonna stop me?" He grinned.

Before anyone even saw it coming, Zora punched Gajeel in the jaw with some of Natsu's fire on it. He flew back into the wall, but instead of satisfaction filling her, she heard screaming from Lucy.

The goon who was holding her captive pressed the knife closer and it began to bleed, not a stream, but steady droplets of her scarlet life force.

"Don't do it." The mage said as Zora was about to attack him.

"I'll kill you. You hurt my guild mate. That's a fucking promise." Zora promised.

The mage shivered as he saw her facial expression but nevertheless he didn't release Lucy.

Gajeel finally got himself off of the floor and walked over towards the siphon mage. "If Lucy can't entertain me on the way back to the guild, then will you take her place?"

Zora didn't even have to think twice. Trading her pain and suffering so that her guild mate didn't have to be something that she wouldn't even hesitate about. Plus, if her theory was right Laxus would be here in about 4 hours if he hasn't changed too much over the years.

"Yes, I will entertain you." Zora blankly sated mentally preparing herself for pain. She walked towards Gajeel and handed her wrists to him thinking that he would cuff her with his own Iron.

Suddenly, Zora felt a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her. Before she blacked out, Gajeel smiled at her and said, "Jose actually wanted to talk to you himself and he said I can't ruff you up. Thus, Lucy and I are going to have some fun."

"No." was the last word Lucy wheezed out before falling into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom Lord Part 2

I wanted to apologize for my extreme lateness of posting this chapter. Long story short, life hit me with a freight train, and it was hard to get back up, and also, I had extreme writers block with writing this chapter. It just wouldn't come out of my head and onto the pages like I wanted it to. Finally, I got an ending to this chapter I'm happy with! Also, I would really appreciate it if my followers and my favorites would leave a review!

Enjoy! Chaotic Ice Princess!

 _Chapter Four: Phantom Lord Part 2_

"Wake up, Zora of Fairy Tail."

As Zora groggily woke up from her enforced "nap", she saw just what kind of predicament she was in and who woke her up. Her wrists were chained to the wall with her bottom set on the cold stone floor and Jose was looking at her with anger as she just sat there on the ground.

"Piss off, Pedophile." She growled.

"I wouldn't insult me little girl." He scolded. "As of right now, I'm in charge."

She glared daggers at him, "Is that it? Seriously? To be in charge you have to belittle someone or chain them up to finally announce that you are in charge?" She gave him a sympathetic smile, "What a piece of shit you truly are." She smugly finished.

Jose wasted no time in a retort; he punched her straight in the face. She coughed and then a chuckle escaped from her lips. "So, that's how it's gonna be."

"How what's going to be?" Jose questioned her.

"You feel the excessive need to beat me down, because I insulted your ego." She chuckled again, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if you brainwashed all the people in your guild into believing you're the head hauncho and that you can kill them all with a flick of your wrist. It's so fucking pathetic, pedophile."

Jose responded with another punch to the face. "You need to shut your mouth, you little bitch." Zora returned his statement with a glare, but did not reply.

After a moment of silence, Zora finally spoke up again and demanded, "Where is Lucy?"

"Oh her…. She's enjoying some time with Gajeel at the moment." He answered with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You bastard! If even one hair on her head is injured I'm gonna wipe the floor with your pedophilic ass!" Zora vowed. Even if it killed her in the end, she would save her guild mate.

Jose smiled and just looked at Zora, whom glared back at the older mage. "Tell me, what magic would you 'wipe the floor with me' with?" he inquired, but Zora caught a little bit of mischievousness in his voice. Did he know something she didn't? What the hell was up with him?

"With my magic." She answered with a smart ass tone.

He slapped her across the face. With her face stinging he asked once again with a little more force, "With what magic."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She challenged. "Do you have to know someone's magic to give you an edge?" She smirked.

Jose stepped on her shin and put force behind his foot. Zora cringed her face in pain, but would not comply with his inquiries'. She gritted her teeth and glared at Jose.

"A little birdy told me that a lost magic, was residing in Fairy Tail." He put an even greater amount of weight on her shin. "And I'm not talking about a Dragon Slayer."

"So, what kind of magic are you looking for?" She mocked. "Maybe I can help you find it?"

"They say a siphon mage has made its home in Fairy Tail. I want to find whoever it is and ask how they have obtained this magic. If someone can siphon anyone's magic and then never lose it, then they would become the most powerful mage in the world, and ultimately rule everyone around them. Anyone who got in my way would be crushed beneath my feet!" Jose ranted with an evil laugh to accompany his speech at the end. He removed the pressure on her shin.

 _Seriously do I even need to tell this shit face about his inferiority complex?_ Zora mused in her head.

"I have extensive recon on the Fairy Tail Guild and have found out everyone's magic except yours. Thus it makes the most sense that you are the siphon mage I have been looking for." He concluded.

"Piss off." Zora said with venom dripping from her words.

With that comment, Jose stepped on her hand. Zora flinched, but otherwise kept a composed face and stared towards her captor waiting for his question… The captors always had questions.

"Who taught you your magic?" He inquired.

"Fuck off!" she yelled.

Jose punched her in the face, hard enough to bust open her lip. Zora licked the blood off her lips and glared at the Guild Master. "Who taught you, your magic?" He asked once again.

"My fairy god mother." She retorted.

Jose's face contorted into one of frustration and punched her in the nose.

"God dammit! This is the second time in two days my nose has been broken! What the fuck!" She screamed.

Jose chose not to reply to her, and simply repeated his questions with more anger behind it, "Who taught you your magic!?"

With her nose throbbing and dripping blood onto her busted lip she practically growled out, "None of your business you creepy pedophilic fuck face!"

The interrogation continued in this matter.

One the other side of the guild hall, one iron Dragon Slayer was hurting. It was hard to explain, but it felt like his nose was broken and he had a busted lip, but he knew he didn't. He was having trouble throwing the blonde around because he felt as if he had to save someone suffering from these affects.

He threw the blonde across the room listening and grinning when he heard her hit the wall. Gajeel practically ran over to her and threw her again. She wouldn't scream, just what the hell was up with these Fairies. Why couldn't he make them scream?

Then he heard the Salamander flying on his cat. He grinned. Finally a fight he could go all out on and not some damn pansies. However, as he pulled the blonde's hair unexpectedly making her scream out in pain, he felt another weird pain sensation on his chest. He continued to forget about it, yet he couldn't shake this nagging feeling that he had to save whoever was getting hurt.

Back in the jail cell with Zora, She was finally getting fed up with Jose's unoriginality with asking the same damn question over and over again. She just found it so annoying, couldn't he even try to rephrase the question. _Perhaps now I can trick him and get the fuck out of here._

As he struck her again in the chest, she wheezed out, "Fine I'll tell you, but you have to get close, you don't want anyone else to hear do you?"

When Jose got low enough to where she could whisper it in his ears, she sprung onto him like a cat. She quickly wrapped her thighs around his neck and immediately squeezed. Jose gasped and sputtered trying to get her legs off of him to no avail. He continued to try to escape until the very moment he passed out.

Zora untangled her legs from around his neck and pulled his body towards her. She checked all his pockets until she found the key to her chains in his pants pocket. She put the key in the lock twisting until the satisfactory pop of the lock. She repeated the process and then ran out the door to find Lucy.

Zora ran in a straight pathway in the walking Guild Hall. She had absolutely no clue where to go, what to do, or how the guild was doing wherever they were. In all, she was worried. How was Lucy holding up under the brutality of Gajeel? She grimaced and shivered when she remembered being at his mercy, feeling very angry at herself for letting Lucy fall into his hands. She was pathetic.

She continued running down the hallway that seem to never end, until she heard a familiar phrase. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

A sense of relief spread throughout her body. If Natsu was here, then he would have definitely found Lucy and rescued her. Zora sprinted towards the door closest to Natsu's voice. As she flung open the door, she found Natsu and Gajeel locked in a fierce battle, and Lucy sitting against the wall. Immediately, Zora found herself next to Lucy looking over her wounds.

"Hey are you okay?" Zora asked Lucy quietly with worry filling her voice.

"I'll be okay, but what about you? You look like you got hit worse." She exclaimed. Looking straight at Zora's nose, which was very crooked and dried blood covered most of her upper lip.

"I'm fine. Let's get you out of here." Zora said. But as she looked through the broken wall, she saw they were over top of water. "Um, never mind. Is there any way you have a spirit that can get you across the water?"

"I don't have any spirit like that. I'm sorry Zora." Lucy said staring down at her feet, a feeling of helplessness building in her chest.

"Damn it!" Zora swore. She slowly slid down the wall next to Lucy and sat down watching the raging battle between the two Dragon Slayers. That was until she started to get pains wherever the Iron Bastard would. She shook it off as mental exhaustion and watched with Lucy.

Gajeel was winning and Zora wished she hadn't had to admit that in her head. However, he was only winning due to the fact; he was eating the iron off of the destroyed guild hall replenishing his strength while Natsu was fighting with what he had stored up.

Zora rushed to her feet and yelled, "Natsu!"

He quickly turned his head to see Zora scream out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Her attack hit Natsu head on. Gajeel's eyes went wide, knowing what was about to happen. Natsu devoured Zora's flames and mused out loud, "Zora your flames taste pretty good!"

Zora smiled and whispered to herself, "I'm glad." Yet, this didn't go unnoticed by either of the Dragon Slayers there.

The two other dragon slayers continued their brutal battle while the women just sat there unsure of what to do. Zora wanted desperately to get off of this thing floating over the water and get back to the heavenly thing known as land. Lucy, on the other hand, was not thinking of herself in this situation. She was worried about Natsu.

Lucy would involuntarily cringe every time that an attack would hit Natsu. She knew that he wouldn't be getting hurt if she wasn't here and if she never joined Fairy Tail. Everything was her fault! Guilt settled like a heavy weight in her stomach. She wanted to go back in time and never would've run away!

As Lucy sat there in her thoughts, Zora noticed the change in the blonde next to her. Zora lightly shoulder bumped her to get her attention.

"Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy nodded her head, not making eye contact with the foul-mouthed mage.

"This isn't your fault. Don't you dare think that. No matter where we go or what we do, other people are going to fuck with our lives, whether it is your dad or your best friend. We as Fairy Tail, could've just sent you in a big fucking box with a bow on it to Phantom Lord saying 'that shit isn't our problem'. But we didn't. Wanna know why?" Zora gave a small pause before continuing her rare speech of enlightenment. "Because you are our fucking problem. The moment you got your guild mark is the day you became Fairy Tail's problem. Fairy Tail handles their fucking problems. You don't see us throwing Natsu out every damn time he decides to go over board and blow up a house. Do you?"

Lucy met Zora's eyes and smiled. "Thank you Zora. I think I understand now."

Zora smiled at the younger woman and gave her a hug. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

The two female mages watched the battle unfold. It seemed that Gajeel had the upper hand, yet it seemed to Zora that Natsu was slowly wearing him down, little by little. Both of the Dragon Slayers were covered in bruises from head to toe. Also, they were sporting cuts and lacerations on almost every part of their body. This fight was brutal and Zora knew, deep in her gut, that this was far from over.

As the battle raged on, the building, or more accurately, what is left of it, started to crumble and crack. Debris were falling all around the battle and the women. Zora needed to get Lucy away from here, but with her own fear of water, there was no way she could do it unless she spontaneously learned to fly.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. What was she going to do? At the rate the building was falling apart it would be a suicide to linger around. She needed an outside help. She needed a hero…

And at that moment she saw a blue flying fur ball come towards the pair of women. "Fuck me." She muttered to herself.

"There you guys are! I was so worried when Lucy was taken and they couldn't find her. It was all my fault. If I hadn't gone with Natsu to help him defeat the walking guild then you wouldn't have been captured Lucy!" The little blue cat then began to weep into Lucy's thighs. Lucy just rubbed his back and told him that everything was okay.

"As much as this little reunion is adorable, we need to get out of here." Zora mused. She couldn't wait around for the whole damn building to collapse and she would be dropped into the ocean like a rock. No, that was not going to happen on her watch. But before she could worry about herself, she needed to get Lucy off this guildhall.

Lucy nodded and Happy turned his attention from crying all over the place.

"Happy carry Lucy out of here." Zora ordered.

"No not happening!" Lucy protested looking at Zora with determined eyes. "I'm not leaving you here!"

Zora felt an overwhelming sense of protection the longer she sat there. Not for Lucy or anyone else, but the feeling she was going to be protected. The feeling she always got when Laxus was around. "Don't worry Lucy I will be fine. I know it." She smiled and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You need to go. I will make it out, just go and get fucking help."

Lucy looked like she wanted to protest, so Zoro yelled at Happy, "Take her and fucking go now!"

Happy nodded fiercely in fear and grabbed Lucy and flew off.

 _At least she's safe now. Now how the fuck am I going to get the hell off of this walking shithole?_

Zora got off of the ground and ran past the two fighting dragon slayers. She barely missed an iron dragon's roar. She ran like the hounds of hell were on her ass. She jumped from platform to platform of the missing floor. She silently cursed her lack of speed and promised herself to start jogging every day. Then, Zora hit the last platform closest to the land.

Looking past where her feet were the only thing she could see was at least 20 feet of water before she would even get close to the beach. She was scared to fall, and to jump into the salty mess, but then that reassurance of protection swarmed her and she knew, that it was now or never.

She jumped with all her might off of the platform. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed at the feeling of free fall.

The world whipped past her as she fell. Wind made her hair dance as she fell. To others, she looked like she was an angel falling from heaven, but to her, she was terrified. If she fell into that water, there was an immensely high chance that she wasn't coming back up.

As land got closer to the ground, Zora subconsciously scrunched her body up, with her knees practically touching her chest. The adrenaline burst that the fall was giving her made her all the more nervous of the landing. However, all fear vanished when she heard the crackle of thunder nearby on her left side.

Then the thunder got closer, and finally she was grabbed mid-air by a flash of yellow. It wasn't a gentle grab either, no, she was grabbed with two arms holding her to his chest and the direction was changed to the point that she was no longer falling towards the ground. Now, her decent had changed to extreme right.

"What the fuck!" she screamed. Then her savior and herself crashed into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5: Long Time No See

_Hey!_

 _Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope to continue to update this story at a more rapid pace, because Zora is just kicking and cursing up a storm in my brain! I hope I hear from every single reader with a review!_

 _Chaotic Ice Princess!_

 _Chapter Five: Long Time no See_

"Son of a bitch!" Zora screamed as she and her rescuer made impact with a tree. They both fell to the ground in a pile with Zora on top and her rescuer holding her protectively against him. His hands wrapped around her head and the middle of her back. Her body hurt from the initial impact, but she knew that she had only taken the smallest amount of damage.

Zora knew exactly who her savior was and immediately gave him a gigantic hug, absolutely squeezing the daylights out of him. She inhaled his scent, rain and pine, with a side smell of straight up male. It was a calming scent and sent a feeling of protection all throughout her body.

"Laxus!" She yelled in absolute joy. Her heart was screaming in joy and tears of happiness left salty trails down her face. She was so happy to have him back. After two years of not seeing each other, she could fly high into the sky with the elation she was feeling. Her heart swelled within her chest with the indescribable feeling of reuniting with her closest friend.

Laxus opened his eyes and looked at Zora. Her eyes were streaming tears and he just pulled her into a hug.

"Damn, Sunshine. I come back and I see you jumping off the ledge and about to commit suicide. Do you really think I want to see you killing yourself after two years?" he chuckled. Pulling away from the hug, he took a good look at her. She was still as gorgeous as she had always been, the only thing that had changed, was that she was covered in lean muscle, not the bulky muscle from working out, but the type of muscle that occurs due to hard labor. Her hair had grown another couple inches, becoming the perfect accessory to her daily attire. She had grown to become absolutely beautiful, and he dared not to take his eyes off of her.

"I fucking knew you would catch me!" Zora said. She smiled and sat in front of him. She slowly reached out with her hand and touched his jaw. "Damn, Tony, if I would've known that you would have grown up, I wouldn't have left."

Zora's eyes nearly bailed out of her sockets when she saw him. His muscle mass has doubled, turning him into a gigantic man of bulking muscle, she would bet there wasn't one spot of his body that wasn't plastered on his body. His body was every woman's dream. A woman's own personal Greek God right in front of her, she had to put those thoughts to the back of her mind or she wouldn't be able to focus.

Laxus busted out laughing, "You still haven't gotten rid of that ridiculous nickname have you, Elvira."

"Not at all." She responded with a big toothy grin.

Laxus tentatively lightly touched her nose. "What the hell happened to you?" His expression serious and eyes turning hard.

"fucking Master Jose." Zora muttered looking at the grass underneath them. Too afraid to meet Laxus's eyes.

 _He probably thinks I'm some pathetic little fucking wimp. I told him I could handle it, but now he is going to see that I can't and baby me._

"Zora." Laxus sternly said, breaking her from suffocating from her anxiety.

Her head whipped up to meet Laxus's eyes, which were full of emotion. They were filled with compassion and something else she couldn't quite place. As if he could read her mind he said, "I know you didn't go down without a fight."

Zora smiled and nodded. A silence permeated the air, and it made Zora jittery, especially since she couldn't stop looking at him. Instantly, she jumped up from the ground and looked to Laxus, "We have to go back to the guild, and make sure that everyone is okay."

Laxus nodded and followed Zora to the edge of the forest. She looked like a warrior. Standing on the edge with her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her face covered in blood. If anything to Laxus she looked like a Viking, ready to pillage the town below them. She turned and faced him and smiled. A smile filled with elation and excitement. Whether for him or for the family she was returning to, he had no clue.

When they had reached the remains of the Fairy Tail guild, there was a blinding golden light blinding the blonde mages. They covered their eyes as the golden light with extreme magical pressure continued to emit from the Phantom Lord Guild hall. Only a few moments later, the pressure ceased and the mages looked over at the Phantom Guild Hall to see Master Makarov walking out of the rubble in his elegant ten wizard saint's coat in the wind behind him.

He walked out to the very edge of the building that was left standing and immediately all eyes were on him. Every single person who had been fighting for hours in front of what was the Guild Hall, were battered, but not beaten. Natsu who was laying down on the Phantom Guild Hall rubble even tuned into Master, along with the Iron Dragon Slayer as well (he won't admit it though). Master Makarov soon stopped walking and looked out among his children, proud and amazed at their tenacity to win, and protect their guild mates.

He finally addressed his children in a serious tone, "Today, my children, we didn't give up, we didn't stop, and we didn't lose hope that we would win. We fought for one another, and we came together as a family. I couldn't be more proud of my children…" a quiet pause followed his words, until a huge grin stretched out across his face and he shouted, "Now it's time to party!"

Cheers erupted from every direction, (Minus two exhausted Dragon Slayers). Hugs were given and smiles were stretched across everyone's faces. Elfman and Mira then brought up all the beer and alcohol they had left in the basement for the guild to enjoy. Then the party really began… after all the injured saw Mira first… or Erza.

"Help!" Maco cried as she tightened one of his bandages to the strangling point. He desperately clawed at his throat trying to escape with no avail. Erza didn't use any cheap bandages, only the best wraps for the best nurse.

Zora blanched at the idea of seeing Erza, so while she and Laxus were walking down the hill to the rest of the group, she tried to grab her alcohol and hide in a dark, safe place. Somewhere not near Erza. However, her plans were thwarted by one lightning dragon slayer. When he saw her making a mad dash for the basement, he knew she wasn't going to seek medical attention, so he easily picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to go see Mira.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Zora yelled.

"You need to get that damn nose of yours set, or you are going to regret it. That nose on your face right now is fucked up and you haven't seen yourself in a mirror, but once you do, you will understand what I'm talking about." He explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zora asked, more in curiosity than anger. She gingerly touched her nose with her fingers retracting immediately from a sting of pain.

Laxus sighed, "If you really want me to tell you." He took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly and then with a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth, stated, "It looks like an accordion and its going straight left."

Zora quickly put a hand over her nose covering it, then she whispered angrily in Laxus's ear, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I probably look like a fucking loon."

Laxus rolled his eyes and made his way over to Mira and sat Zora down in the chair Mira had been looking patients over in. Zora angrily glared at Laxus, and in return Laxus shrugged his shoulders and tried not to laugh at the face of anger on Zora's face.

Mira walked over and gently as she could, began to wipe the blood off of Zora's face and nose with a damp cloth. Mira then looked over Zora's nose from all angles analyzing it and said "This is going to hurt, Zora, and I'm so sorry."

Zora just nodded her head, mentally prepared herself, and gripped the arm rest of their chair in an effort to ease the incoming wave of pain.

Mira put two fingers on each side of her nose. She took a deep inhale followed by an exhale and then. SNAP!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Zora roared holding her now set nose.

Then, Mira rushed over to her medical bag and grabbed some bandages. She immediately bandaged Zora's nose.

"It is never any less painful then the last one." Zora muttered.

"All done!" Mira smiled.

"Thanks." Zora muttered and trudged back over to Laxus a few footsteps away.

She looked up at him with an angry glare in her eyes, "If you take me somewhere against my fucking will right now and my rum isn't there. You are a dead dragon."

Laxus shakes his head and chuckled, "Trust me, you will like where I take you now."

Her eyebrow soared high and a disbelieving look graced her face. "Will I now?"

"Yeah, I want you to meet my team that I have collected for the past two years." Laxus smiled down at her as they slowly walked over to a table in the dark corner of the guild containing three figures

Zora looked over the trio that she was approaching. In her opinion, the woman looked like a little pretty princess, the male with the long green hair, reminded her of an English teacher ready to reprimand anyone at any given time, and lastly, the man wearing the helmet just looked fucking badass. In her mind he looked like renegade, more like an anti-hero. A good guy with an extreme dark side, who can never let the heroine see his face because he lives a secret life and doesn't want her hurt. She had to get to know these people. Just who had Laxus added to their team?

"Zora, this is the Thunder Legion, the woman is Evergreen, the green haired man is Freed, and the last guy is Bickslow." Laxus introduced her to the group. "Thunder Legion, this is Zora Tapati, holder of the guilds most foul mouthed wizard."

Freed jumped up from his seat and grabbed Zora's hand. A humongous smile stretched across his face to the point Zora thought the man would be in extreme pain. "It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of any friend of Laxus's. Any friend of Laxus's is one of mine."

Zora's face was twisted into a mix of shock and an awkward half smile plastered itself on her face. "Um, that's great, but could you please let go of my hand?"

Freed's smile instantly vanished and was replaced by an apologetic grimace. He let go and took a step back, "I apologize Zora, I meant no offense."

She waved it off. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Freed returned to his seat and Zora and Laxus took the last remaining seats at the table. Laxus was next to Zora, Zora was seated next to Bickslow, who was next to Evergreen, on the other side of Evergreen was Freed, and next to Freed was Laxus. Zora sat slouched back and a lazy grin on her face. She questioned the entire trio, "How the hell you guys end up with fucking Laxus as a teammate?"

Bickslow immediately busted out laughing, "God you were so right Laxus. I'm gonna like her!"

"I told ya so didn't I, Bicks?" Laxus chuckled.

"About what? What the fuck did you tell him, Tony?" Zora interjected.

"Wait, did you just call him Tony?" Evergreen asked with an eyebrow raised, before she returned to filing her nails.

"Yeah, we have had these nicknames for each other since we met." Zora answered.

"Wait, if you are Tony, who are you?" Freed asked Zora with a quizzical look.

Laxus had a smile on the corners of his mouth when he answered, "Elvira".

Bickslow once again began laughing, "From the book Scarface?"

Freed upon hearing this and jumped up and pointed his saber at Zora's neck. "You have insulted Laxus's honor! You are making fun of his facial scar!"

Zora shot out of her seat and grabbed his rapier with her hand, "One's scar is a mark of honor, the more I mention it, the more I honor I give him for his bravery and strength for having it and how he got it."

Freed looked shocked for a minute, before he slowly sheathed his sword and sat in his chair.

Zora got an annoyed look on her face before she asked if he wanted any "fucking beer", upon Laxus's reply of two, she walked angrily to the bar to order their drinks and bring them back to the table. She walked over to the counter and counted to ten waiting for Mira to ask her what she wanted. Normally she would've decked somebody if they said that to her, but these are Laxus's friends and they deserved respect for being there for him while she was away.

Back at the table, Laxus glared at Freed before speaking, "Zora views things differently than the normal person. She was raised with an ancient group of nomadic tribal peoples ". He looked at Zora as she walked back to the table holding a large circular tray with various drinks on it.

She sat the tray on the table before handing two beers off of it to Laxus and grabbing her bottle of Angels Piss and cup in front of her. She looked towards the trio and said, "Here I got you what Mira said was your 'regulars'." And sat in her chair next to Laxus, quickly taking a swig of her rum.

Evergreen grabbed a fruity little drink in a small triangular glass, while Bickslow grabbed beer, and Freed grabbed his cup of tea.

"Thank you, Zora." Evergreen said with a smile up to the woman.

"Thanks Z!" Bickslow said taking a gigantic swig of his beer.

Freed, looked to Zora and apologized, "I am sorry I reacted that way to you, Zora. Thank you for the tea."

"Apology accepted." She stated, and then turned to the group, drank an entire cup of her whiskey and asked, "Since, Laxus is my closest friend and you guys are his team, I have an idea."

Everyone turned towards her, including a quizzical look from the lighting slayer.

"What if I spent one day with each of you, so that I can get to know you all better? If you don't want to I totally understand. It was just a suggestion, and then after the three days we can all go out on a job." She asked with a toothy smile.

"I would love that Zora!" Evergreen cheered throwing her nail file in some random direction. "I get tomorrow! I already have a plan set up in my mind!"

"I would enjoy spending the following day with Zora, if she doesn't mind." Freed chimed in.

"That leaves the last day for me!" Bickslow said before taking a gulp of his beer, slammed his mug on the table, and then he grinned with his tattooed tongue falling out his mouth in his practiced motion.

Laxus muttered, "I hope you know what the hell you are getting into."

"A fucking good time is what I'm about to get, not to mention, I can catch up with all your dirty little activities from all your friends." She evilly grinned looking a Laxus.

"Tch" was all he replied before downing another beer.

That evening after all the thunder tribe had told her what to wear and bring for their day's, Laxus and Zora headed back to Laxus's home. Zora had never been to his new home, and had wondered what sort of style his house was. Did he continue to love the modern furniture he was crazy about as a teenager, or had it changed into a more country style?

"Hey! Sunshine! You going to stare at the ground and daydream or are you actually going to talk to me?" Laxus said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" She muttered sheepishly. "I got lost in my thoughts."

"Whatever."

"Where exactly is your home located?" Zora asked Laxus.

"It's on the outskirts of town, near Gramps."

"Oh so, you didn't really move far from home." Zora laughed. "Ya know, as much as you complained about Gramps's habits and quirks, you really do love him." She bent over laughing, "You love him so much you moved next door to him."

Laxus glared down at the blonde next to him.

She waved her arms around comically and continued to laugh as she said, "You just want Gramps to walk in on you in the shower again and use the bathroom."

"No! That was the absolute worst! Mavis no!" He shouted.

"And the worst part was, even after years of doing it to you, you still FORGOT to lock the damn door." She wheezed out tears of laughter falling from her eyes.

"It's not my fault I'm forgetful!" He interjected trying to save his dignity.

The two continued to reminisce, with Laxus being embarrassed and Zora laughing all the way until they reached the front doors of Laxus's house. Or to Zora's mind, "His motherfucking mansion."

"Oh my Mavis, Laxus!" her jaw hit the ground and her eyes grew wide at the sight of Laxus's mansion. "Why hasn't Gramps moved in here yet?" She mused.


	6. Chapter 6: Laxus Lives in Paradise

_Hello my lovely readers!_

 _Hope you are enjoying this wonderful July! I busted my butt to write this chapter today and I did it! Hope you enjoy! Any reviews would be fantastic and thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited, and reviewed! Also, any fan art would be amazing! I'm looking for something I can use as a picture for this story!_

 _Chaotic Ice Princess_

 _Chapter 6: Laxus Lives in Paradise_

Zora couldn't comprehend his house, no his mansion. Just seeing the outside of the house, she knew he had money, and not a couple hundred thousand. Dear Mavis! This man had to have serious jewels hidden away. With that thought, why isn't he wiping his ass with jewels yet?"

From the front his house was severely modern. He had black flat roofs on top of all the layered components to his mansion. The outside walls of his house were pure white, and had huge windows making his house basically see through. The walkway up to his house was a plain white sidewalk, however upon closer inspection; Zora realized that it sparkled when the sun shined on it. It created a glimmering effect on the house itself shining off the glass windows.

It basically made the entire house sparkle.

If there was a nirvana, Zora was pretty sure it would shine just like his house.

"Laxus?" she called out.

"Hmm." He said arrogantly, and a smirk upon his lips leaning over her shoulder to watch as she drooled over his home.

"How close is the closest neighbor?"

"Uhh, probably Gramps. He lives about two miles that way." He answered pointing back the way they walked towards the city.

"That's probably a good thing. I know Gramps and if he lived closer, he would definitely live here instead of his house," She mused.

Zora noticed that around the front of his house he had shrubbery, but diagonal to every green shrub, there was a patch of flowers, more specifically, her favorite flower the orange tiger lily.

Zora walked up the shimmering pathway and cupped a tiger lily in her hand. Her bright blue eyes were captivated by the vibrant colors of the flower. It was a bright orange with a yellow outline all around the petals. She heard the footsteps of Laxus behind her, and glanced up to see a warm smile and adoration in his eyes.

"I started building my house a year after you left. At that point, I always remembered you when I would go out on a mission and see the orange tiger lily. So, when I needed to add some color to my house, I chose the tiger lily. Mostly, because I knew you would love them when you came back from the Sandlands." Laxus explained.

"Still," she said slowly standing up. "How the fuck did you get all this money? Are you a fucking drug dealer or something?" She practically shouted at him, pointing to the house.

"I-" Laxus began but was completely cut off by a furious siphon mage.

"Are you selling 'women of the night?' or wait did you blackmail the fucking king of Fiore?" She ranted on, throwing questions his way; however, she gave him no time to falsify these accusations. She continued to rant at him and wave her arms around pointing back and forth from his house to Laxus.

"Zora!" He yelled in frustration. Her rant automatically ended and she froze with her finger pointing to his house. "For fucks sake!" he exclaimed. "I built the house with the jewels we accumulated before you left!"

A couple seconds passed, and then minutes passed. Zora stared at him with her frozen expression and immediately dropped her pointing finger, shrugged, and nonchalantly said, "that makes sense."

Laxus grabbed the bridge of his nose and inhaled and exhaled slowly. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten how much of a handful his best friend was. That was saying something because he knew how much a pain in the ass Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen could be.

Laxus walked passed her and said, "C'mon, I'll give you a tour, but for the love of Mavis, _do not_ ask any stupid questions, and just wait until I'm finished."

Zora nodded her head and steadily followed behind him.

The entrance to the house was a black door, which accented the outside white house nicely. As soon as she stepped foot in the mansion, she knew that she was going to love it. As soon as you stepped into the house, you were greeted with dark mahogany wooden floors, and off-white walls. The house was completely open with high ceilings. Standing at the entrance, you could see the kitchen, living room, and the bar (which if she had to guess was all Laxus throwing it into the living room, because if she was honest with herself, Laxus loved his beer, and he knew how she loved her rum). Laxus walked her in, and they took off their shoes before they proceeded in the tour.

On the left of the entrance, was the biggest kitchen Zora had ever seen. It had white cabinets with black handles and knobs and all black stone countertops. It had an octagon shaped island in the center that was ginormous! The island was full of cabinets and storage areas. The counter tops literately encased the kitchen, with an opening near the front door, and an opening that lead into the living room/bar area. On the outside of the encasing countertops, were stool like chairs matching the décor of the kitchen. There was a double sink made of all stainless steel with a window behind it of it. Her favorite part of the house was that it had a vaulted ceiling with a sunroof, but what made it her favorite (and Laxus's) was the fact it had one colored tile in the middle of the circular sunroof. It was a yellow Fairy Tail insignia.

With an evil grin on her face, she turned to Laxus, "So, about the sunroof…" Laxus's eyes narrowed at her. "Did you really have to put a _Yellow_ Fairy Tail symbol there?" Her grin was stretched across her face so hard it hurt.

With narrowed eyes, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What if I wanted it in bright blue like mine on the top of my bicep?" She huffed, "Cocky much?"

Laxus let out a dramatically long exhale before he answered her question. "What magic did you always use when we were out on a job?"

"Yours." She answered quickly.

"What color is my magic?"

"Yell-OH!" She gasped in realization.

He nodded his head slowly with a patronizing grin on his face.

She glared at him as soon as she realized that he was making fun of her. "Whatever, just continue with the tour, Tony."

Laxus led her from the kitchen into the living room, right in front of the bar. The bar was deep mahogany matching the floor, but the front was eloquently designed with golden lightning bolts. The bar was set against a small wall that was constructed as simply as a back for the bar. It was a nice little side addition to the living room. Identical to the stools in the kitchen, were two chairs connected to the bar with matching wood, and lightning bolts on the backs of the chair.

Zora groaned inwardly in her head. There was no doubt that this house belonged to the lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. He was soo fucking cocky. She internally rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the living room.

The living room was beautiful! The sight took her breath away. It had a black leather couch in the middle facing a fireplace with a chimney and mantle. The chimney was made with some sort of gray stone, and the mantle was dark mahogany, with… you guess it, golden lightning bolts. On each side of the couch were glass side tables, with black lamps with white lamp shades. On the side of the couch was a matching leather love seat, and facing the love seat was a gigantic leather plush chair. Underneath it all was a white fuzzy carpet.

In the middle of the ¾ square made up of the couch, love seat, and chair was a glass coffee table that matched the side tables. On the coffee table was a picture of Laxus and her about two weeks after joining the guild. If she remembered correctly it was when they had first formed their team. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder as she jumped, actually looking about his height. The two were fist bumping, but what made the picture unique from all the other fist bumps picture was, they both added lightning to it, making their fist pump electrical. Laxus had his mischievous smirk on his face, and she was giving a very toothy grin.

Zora had a small smile on her face as she ran her fingers across the edges of the frame with affection.

"Hey!"

Zora turned her attention to Laxus.

"Look!" he said as he moved his hand in a gesture to the completely glass back to the house.

"Whaat?" she exclaimed in half surprise and half awe.

The entire glass back showed an in ground swimming pool, complete with a diving board and lounge chairs all around it. She immediately zoomed past Laxus, flung open the glass sliding door, and stepped outside.

The first thing she noticed was that she was shaded. Above her was a deck of some sort, that had stairs coming down to the pool. Under the deck on the right, was a neatly designed sitting area, with two couched facing each other and four chairs all around them with a coffee table in the middle. The sitting area had neatly designed tropical flowered print all over it. On the left, under the deck, was a hot tub! It was huge! It was circular and could easily seat ten people. She would definitely be using that to get some R & R before her next trip.

The pool had a deep end, where the diving board was; it also had a shallow end, and off to the side of the pool was a Jacuzzi area. She could only image how amazing those jets would feel. Something caught her eye at the bottom of the pool at the deep end. Shuffling closer to the edge of the pool, she looked down and immediately saw the Fairy Tail insignia in black. She could only exhale in irritation at Laxus's beloved decorating style.

Laxus opening the sliding door and stuck his head out and called at Zora, "If you want to come back inside I can show you the rest of the house, Sunshine."

Zora walked quickly back inside following Laxus into the room, behind the living room. Laxus with an overly dramatic hand gesture, said, "And this room is the library."

Zora's eyes bugged out of her head. Inside was a beautiful room. On all the walls, except the one with glass windows and sliding door on one side mimicking the living room, there were bookshelves (with the Fairy Tail insignia on the top in gold) stretching the entire length from floor to ceiling, filled with to the brim with books, except one shelf. The fireplace in the living room was in this room as well, being double sided. It had the same design on this side as well.

The furniture in this room was similar to the living room. It had two of the black gigantic chairs identical to the one in the living room. However, one piece of furniture stuck out in the room, it was a circular chaise lounge. It was a bright blue color with electric yellow pillows and had a crocheted yellow blanked draped over the back of it. Zora had a big toothy smile stretch across her face as soon as she saw it! She jumped onto it.

"You seriously brought over my reading chair from Gramps house?" she inquired with a laugh.

"You were always in the damn thing when you were reading. I figured you would want it here." He reasoned.

"You guessed correctly, my lightning friend." She said, hopping off the chair, and noticed that there was another gigantic white rug under all the furniture in this room.

Laxus walked out of the room with Zora on his heels. Across from the library was a gigantic formal dining room with a dining table made to seat at least eighteen by her count. There was a grand crystal chandelier on top of the table hanging from the ceiling. On the left, was a wine cabinet, and the other side held a china cabinet.

Then a passing thought crossed her mind, and she turned to Laxus with a frightening glare, "I swear to fucking Mavis that if there are Fairy Tail insignias on our fine china I will kill you."

All she got in return was a loud laugh of Laxus's.

"I hate you."

"You wish you could hate me."

With a sigh she followed Laxus up the spiral staircase that was located at the end of the small hallway in-between the library and dining room.

The upstairs was like an entirely different world to Zora. There was a long hallway with doors on ever side of the hallway and one at the very end of it. Zora counted all the doors on the hallway. There were ten doors all along the hallway.

"How many fucking rooms is there?" she asked in awe. Her jaw hit the floor.

"There are two master bedrooms, and 4 guest rooms, three bathrooms, and an extra." He answered nonchalantly.

"The Master bedrooms, one is for me and the other is yours, yes?" Zora guessed.

"Yeah, here I'll show you your room." Laxus said, and walked down the hallway till he came to the room closest to the door on the end of the hallway.

He nodded his head toward the door on the end of the hallway, "That's my room."

Zora nodded and followed him as he opened the door to her room.

"Holy fucking shit." She breathed out.

Her room had to be designed with her mind. Her two favorite colors, sky blue and electric yellow completely filled the room. The walls were white, and the carpet was a cream color. A huge canopy bed covered with sky blue sheets, comforter, pillowcases, and drapery, were in the left hand corner of the room, right next to an outside window. The drapes on the window were yellow. There was a white dresser with a mirror, two white bookshelves, a shoe holder, and a white nightstand with a lamp on top of it. There was a closet connected onto the room with sliding mirror doors.

Zora slowly walked around her room and went into the bathroom. Her bathroom had brown linoleum as flooring almost looking exactly like the floors in the hallway and throughout the rest of the house. The walls were a cream color that matched her bedroom. There was a walk in shower with glass doors. The only difference between the flooring in the bathroom and the shower was that it was a white tile in the shower with a drain in the middle. There was a double sink black countertop on mahogany wood. The sinks were above the counter top. Next to the shower was a rack holding two sky blue towels. On one side of the sinks, was a toilet and the other was a small mahogany hutch for towels and other things.

Zora could not believe her eyes. This room and bathroom were perfect! She couldn't believe that Laxus put this room together for her! It made her chest swell up with affection for her closest friend, seeing all the hard work and money he had put into her room and bathroom, plus the entire house for them to live! It was perfect until her eyes noticed something odd about the tile in the walls of the shower.

She slowly stepped over to the shower and slid the sliding door opening and gasped at the sky blue tiles in the middle of the white tiles in the shape of… THE FAIRY TAIL SYMBOL! She turned and noticed that the soap dispenser on the countertop was a Fairy Tail symbol. Instant fury bubbled up in her chest. In less than two seconds she jumped at Laxus.

"What the fuck!" she screeched jumping at the taller man, knocking him into her bedroom.

She had tackled him to the floor and had her hands around his throat. She wasn't really choking him, but she just a little bit of force under her hands. She jerked Laxus's neck back and forth, not letting it hit the floor, but making sure she was getting her point across. "What the hell were you thinking when you built this house? That you were gonna put the fucking guild symbol everywhere!?" She yelled at him.

Laxus just smiled as she shook his neck around.

"I mean seriously! Like what the fuck! It's everywhere; on the floor, the ceiling, at the bottom of the _**goddamned swimming pool**_!" She ranted.

She just glared at him with her hands around his neck, waiting for an explanation, anything kind of justification really for this symbol being in every room.

A few moments passed until he opened his mouth.

Zora expected him to say 'I'm sorry I didn't realize you didn't like it', or maybe, 'I just like knowing I'm a part of Fairy Tail', hell, she would even accept, 'Fairy Tail is my life'. But no. none of those words passed from his lips. What she got was…

"You're sitting on my dick."

She instantly looked down and blushed. Zora didn't even realize that she was straddling his waist as she choked him. This blush instantly god redder at his next statement.

"I didn't know you were so kinky, Zora." Laxus commented with a cheeky smile.

Zora squealed and jumped off of him and ran into the bathroom, while his chuckles followed her. She quickly slammed the door shut and leaned up against the door. There was no other way to describe this feeling in her chest. She was utterly and irrevocably mortified. She couldn't believe that Laxus had said that. Many times in the past they had ended up in that situation before (nine times out of ten she was punching him), but he always brushed it off and acted like it was no big deal. But today, he was a HUGE pervert! She could feel the heat coming off of her face in waves.

Is this how much he had changed in two years? Did he go from being her best friend to a pervert? Oh my Mavis! He probably has women running from him in the streets screaming pervert! Her inner voice was screaming, 'this is what happens when you leave your best friend for an extended period of time'. Oh Fuck! Was this a serious condition? Did they have medication for it?

Her mind was going nuts, but the only thing that kept reverberating in her head was, "You're sharing a house with a pervert."


End file.
